


i'll change your opinion about me

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, College, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: — Ты серьезно убежал, когда Джозеф хотел с тобой поговорить?
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	i'll change your opinion about me

— Тайлер пригласил нас на вечеринку.

— Ты это говоришь для того, чтобы испортить мне настроение?

— Джош…

— Брендон.

— Чел, я говорю это для того, чтобы ты наконец расслабился и забил на свою бессмысленную ненависть к Тайлеру.

— Ты бессмысленный.

— Просто подумай об этом.

— Мы оба знаем, что я не буду этого делать.

— Потому что тебе нечем?

— Брендон!

***

— Почему он снова смотрит на меня и улыбается? Неужели я так хорошо скрываю то, что он мне неприятен?

— Поверь мне, ты это показываешь слишком хорошо. Поэтому, скорее всего, он наоборот хочет понравиться тебе.

— Зачем?

— Потому что он не такой плохой парень, как ты думаешь о нём. Он вообще не плохой парень. Не понимаю, чем он тебе так не нравится.

— Всем.

— Ладно…

***

— Хэй, Джош!

— Извини, я не могу сейчас говорить.

***

— Ты серьезно убежал, когда Джозеф хотел с тобой поговорить?

— Да?

— Но почему?

— Очевидно потому, что я не хочу с ним разговаривать.

— Почему?

— Потому что он мне не нравится.

— Почему?

— Ты заебал со своим «почему».

— А ты заебал со своей бессмысленной ненавистью к Джозефу, будто он последний мудак на земле. Ты ни разу за всё время не назвал нормальной причины, почему?

— Может потому, что я не хочу об этом говорить? Серьёзно, Брендон, хватит.

— Извини.

***

— Он просто чересчур хорош.

— Что? Ты о чём?

— Тайлер. Он слишком хорош. Куча знакомых, со всеми в хороших отношениях, все его обожают. Он душа компании, и это прям бесит.

— Ты ему завидуешь или.?

— Нет, честно, нет. Скорее, эм, отношусь с подозрением. Вот он пришел в колледж, и вот он уже любимчик всех из этого колледжа. Он вроде как смешной, иногда грубый, но все это спускают с рук, потому что, ну вот он такой: открытый, общительный и честный. Но что, если нет? Что, если это всё — игра на публику?

— Тогда зачем ему это?

— По нему сходит с ума весь колледж, очевидно, что это приятно.

— Не спорю, возможно, это и имеет смысл, но, скорее всего, его почти сразу заебало бы это притворство, тебе не кажется?

— Я не знаю, чел, серьёзно. Я может просто, ну, знаешь, боюсь попасть под его влияние и потом сильно пожалеть об этом?

— О-о, так на самом деле ты его ненавидишь потому, что он тебе нравится?

— Убери свою ухмылку со своего лица, потому что это полный бред.

— Ну конечно.

— Брендон!

— Окей-окей, я просто сделаю вид, что верю тебе.

***

— Ты видел Тайлера сегодня?

— Нет, а что?

— Поймёшь, когда увидишь.

***

— Тайлер серьёзно проколол крыло носа, или мне показалось?

— О, ты наконец увидел это! Согласись, что это горячо.

— Во-первых, когда я проколол нос, ты мне такого не говорил, а во-вторых… Ладно, да, это горячо.

— Может, я тебе не сказал этого, потому что ты проколол нос до того, как мы начали дружить?

— Оу.

***

— Джош!

— Оу, Тайлер, ты что-то хотел?

— Да, эм. Скоро конкурс талантов, и я должен был выступить на нём со своей «группой», но мой барабанщик в последний момент отпал, а Брендон говорил, что ты самый лучший ударник из всех, кого он знает.

— Ты. Ты предлагаешь мне выступить с тобой?

— Да?

— Я могу подумать?

— Да, конечно. Только, пожалуйста, не долго, потому что времени осталось не так много. Вот мой номер, напиши, как решишь.

***

— Какого хуя ты творишь?!

— Стою?

— Лучше бы ты нахуй пошел.

— Это определенно лучше, чем сидеть на парах, не спорю, но могу ли я узнать причину твоего недовольства?

— Зачем ты посоветовал меня Джозефу как ударника?

— Потому что ему нужен ударник, а ты действительно лучший из всех, кого я знаю. Плюс, я решил, что это будет отличной возможностью, чтобы ты осознал, что Тайлер на самом деле хороший парень.

— Или я убью его барабанной палочкой.

— Или ты убьёшь его барабанной палочкой. В любом случае, вы весело проведёте время!

— Я ненавижу тебя.

— О нет, друг мой, ты любишь меня и поэтому согласишься участвовать в конкурсе.

— А это мы ещё посмотрим.

***

— Я согласен.

— Правда?

— Да, я думаю, было бы круто хоть раз выступить на концерте в колледже.

— Почему ты не написал мне?

— Я случайно потерял твой номер.

— На самом деле, я видел, как ты скомкал лист и выкинул его в ближайшую мусорку.

— Оу… Я просто… Не ожидал? И был на эмоциях? Извини.

— Ничего, в любом случае ты согласился выступить со мной, так что плевать. Репетиция сегодня в пять, и дай мне свой телефон, чтобы я записал тебе свой номер. Что-то мне подсказывает, что телефон ты не выкинешь.

— Ха-ха.

***

— Твои песни, они…

— Дурацкие?

— Искренние. И эмоциональные.

— Оу.

— Тебе не страшно будет выступать с такими песнями? Ты будто раскрываешь перед всеми душу, разве нет?

— Я уверен, что большинство не будут вслушиваться в текст, они придут, потому что их заставили. Но да, мне страшно выступать, просто потому что страшно. Ты никогда не знаешь, как отреагирует публика. А что, если им не понравится?

— Я уверен, что им очень понравится.

— Почему?

— Ну, мне понравилось. Да и ты же Тайлер Джозеф — тебя обожают все, так что они явно будут зачарованы тобой.

— Джош, я-

— Давай репетировать дальше.

***

— Судя по тому, что вы оба живы, первая репетиция прошла хорошо.

— Очень смешно, Брендон.

— Ну, а серьезно, как прошла репетиция?

— Я не был готов к тому, чтобы услышать его песни. И, будем честными, его голос.

— О-оу, мой мальчик влюбляется.

— Отъебись, Ури, я не об этом. Ты слышал хотя бы одну его песню?

— К сожалению, нет.

— Его тексты, они… Ты будто чувствуешь всё то, о чём он поет. Я знаю, о чём он поет, и это. Я не был к такому готов.

— О. Ну ты меня заинтриговал, приятель. Я, конечно, не собирался приходить на концерт, а теперь подумываю всё-таки прийти.

— Ты отвратительный друг.

— Мы оба знаем, что самый лучший.

***

— Почему ты меня так не любишь?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Чел, брось. Я может и кажусь тупым, но это не так. И я не слепой, чтобы не заметить то, как ты напрягаешься каждый раз, когда видишь меня. От тебя буквально исходят волны ненависти.

— Чел, если я не кидаюсь к тебе в объятия каждую встречу и не мечтаю стать твоим лучшим другом, как все остальные, то это не означает, что я тебя ненавижу.

— Так в этом вся проблема? Тебе не нравится, что я популярен в пределах этого тупого колледжа?

— Это не… Ладно, да.

— Но почему? Ну, то есть, я ведь тебя никак не обидел, и я действительно хотел быть твоим другом. И вот, что самое ироничное, — по твоим словам все хотят стать моим лучшим другом, но единственный человек, которого мне хотелось бы видеть в этой роли, меня терпеть не может.

— О, есть такой человек? Нужно будет познакомиться с ним, мы обязательно подружимся.

— Джош!

— Да?

— Почему ты согласился выступить со мной?

— Брендон сказал, что, вдруг я пойму, что ты, оказывается, не такой плохой парень, как я думал.

— И что в итоге?

— Ури впервые оказался прав.

***

— Ты волнуешься?

— Не то чтобы я был на грани панической атаки, но вообще-то да.

— Эй, Джош, посмотри на меня. Брендон был прав, когда сказал, что ты — лучший ударник из всех, ладно? Ты с закрытыми глазами сможешь сыграть весь наш небольшой сет. И я пиздец как благодарен тебе за то, что ты согласился на это.

— А я не знал, что наш святой Джозеф умеет материться.

— Хорошо, Джош, если тебя это успокаивает, я позволю тебе издеваться надо мной. Но просто говорю, что через несколько минут наш выход.

***

— Эй, Тайлер?

— Да?

— Я еще никогда не слышал песен, которые так сильно описывали меня. И я никогда еще не слышал голос, который проникал бы в душу и всё там переворачивал. Ты покоришь всех.

— _Мы_ покорим.

***

— Поверить не могу, что мы победили.

— Я бы мог сказать, что это только потому, что тебя все обожают, но ты правда этого заслужил.

— Я бы не справился без тебя.

— О, конечно не справился, я ведь талантливый Джошуа Дан, приносящий удачу.

— Именно поэтому я и подошел тогда к тебе.

***

— Ты бы не хотел, эм куда-нибудь сходить со мной на выходных?

— Я надеюсь, ты не завезешь меня куда-нибудь в лес и не закопаешь?

— Вот чёрт, ты раскрыл мой план.

— В любом случае, я согласен.

***

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что сказал Тайлеру, что я играю на барабанах.

***

— Эй, Тайлер.

— Да?

— Не могу не сказать, что ты выглядишь горячо с этим кольцом в носу.

— Слава богу! Я пошёл на это ради тебя и было бы обидно, если бы тебе не понравилось.

— Мой парень — идиот.

— Зато я твой парень. Ты сам меня выбрал, так что отгребай теперь.

— Ну я и не жалуюсь вообще-то.

— Ещё бы ты жаловался! Тебе завидует весь колледж, я же золото.

— Мы расстаёмся.

— Нет, не расстаёмся.

— Не расстаёмся.


End file.
